The Betrayal in Her Heart
by XxRosiexX666
Summary: The only way to free the world from its entanglement with the string of fate, is it really so complicated? But, after 400 years, will the betrayal inflicted on her affect her emotions? Will the hatred rise again? What do the dragons know? Rated T. Later Violence. No couples...yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Good evening! I've been writing oneshots and now, I really want to write some real stories, but I can't guarantee it will be good, my English grade is like a B+**

**Lucy: thats above average...**

**...my writings hecka crappy...**

**Disclaimer: Said it once, said it twice, said it a third time now a forth, unless I'm somehow related to Hiro Mashima, which is not true, I basically will never own FT**

**(One more thing, this story, will not have anything to do with any of the other stories)**

* * *

_**Magic Council,**_**_ Era_**

**Normal POV**

"Are you sure about this, Makarov?"

"Yes, it's the only way"

"Macky, you do realize how important this is, right?"

"Master Bob, I do"

The masters of the major guilds were gathered at the Council for a meeting to decide an important decision, and the decision, was probably going to be the most important one ever.

Guran Doma, the chairman, quieted them down.

"I believe the decision has been made, we will have _her _help in this mission. Lahar, list the guilds for this mission."

"Yes. The following guilds, please prepare your members for this quest. Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel."

"Remember, the fate of the world is in your hands, mess up and meet the destruction of the world."

* * *

**Blue Pegasus**

**Normal POV**

"It seems that we have been chosen, men~"

"LETS WORK HARD THIS TIME!"

"MEN~~~~"

* * *

**Mermaid Heel**

**Normal POV**

"It seems that we were chosen for the quest."

"I wonder what it is, nyah~"

"Let's go"

* * *

**Lamia Scale**

**Normal POV**

"So we're supposed to find this person that will help us?'

"Sound's pretty suspicious."

"You should do it, for love's sake!"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH LOVE!"

* * *

**Sabertooth**

**Normal POV**

"Ehhh, so we're teaming with Natsu-san and the other guilds?"

"interesting, that will be in my memories, working with the other guilds."

"SAIKYO, SAIKYO, NUMBER ONE! ORETACHI WA, SABERTOOTH!"

"shut up"

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

**Normal Pov**

"Sho he har heaming hup whith haber hand he othes?'

_BANG_

_"_Talk with your mouth empty, eat with your mouth closed."

"Hai!"

"Translation please."

"So we are teaming up with Saber and the others?"

"Yes, the guilds will be coming in half an hour if I recall"

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**Fairy Tail**

**Normal Pov**

"Now that everyones here, let me tell you the details of this mission. Fir-"

*SNORE*

_POW_

* * *

Lesson today, do not bother Makarov while he is speaking

* * *

"First, Hibiki, use your Archive to record this"

"Right"

"In the depths of the eastern sea,

Lies the sapphire of waves.

In the land of the nymphs,

Lies the emerald of nature.

In the forest of the wind,

Lies the diamond of the sky.

In the valley of roses,

Lies the one you seek."

* * *

**How was it?**

**Horrible? Good? Weird? OK?**

**Gosh, so anxious. Well, I wanna know your thoughts, so please review!**

**Forgot to mention, these are the ones chosen for the mission.**

**FT:**

**Natsu**

**Gray**

**Erza**

**Lucy**

**Wendy**

**ST:**

**Sting**

**Rogue**

**Orga**

**Rufus**

**LS:**

**Jura**

**Lyon**

**Chelia**

**Yuka (spelling)**

**BP:**

**Ichiya**

**Hibiki**

**Ren**

**Eve**

**MH:**

**Kagura**

**Milliana**

**Risley**

**Arania**

** Bye!  
~Rose~**


	2. Chapter 2: Tenroujima

**Summer is ending soon... I wish Fairy Tail and magic was real...  
School would practice magic and it would be way more fun...the homework would be awesome too, I bet.**

**Thanks a bunch for saying what you said, bella-romeo, really appreciate it.**

**Here's a cookie for you- WOAH THERE!**

**Natsu and Gray: COOKIE! GIVE IT!**

**No.**

**Natsu and Gray: Please? HEY! STOP SAYING WHAT I SAY! STOP! YOU WANNA GO?!**

**ICE MAKE: LANCE! WING BEAT OF THE FIRE DRAGON! ICE MAKE: SHIELD! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**

**Okay, here's the problem with this fight, people, Gray dodged and Natsu hit Erza.**

**Erza: ...*bloody nose***

**Natsu: E-Erza?...**

**Erza: Natsu...**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Well, that's that!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**In FT library**

**Normal POV**

Everyone was trying to figure out the chant that the master had told them about.

"In the eastern sea, huh? Hmm, you know it could be somewhere where its dark in the sea", Hibiki was oblivious to the fact that he was pondering that aloud.

Erza spoke up, "No, it couldn't be. Levy!"

Levy was with them in the library doing some research. "Yes?"

"Do you have a map of Fiore?"

"Of course, it's right over... here!"

"Thanks, ok, the guild is here. on the east side... so..." (A/N: I believe in the 1st few eps of FT there was a map of a sort in the beginning and I think it was on the east, tell me if I'm wrong)

Lucy then spoke up, "It must be near Tenroujima!"

"Tenroujima? Isn't that your guilds sacred island or something?" Sting really needed to study up on history.

They nodded, "It could be, plus, the 1st master wentt back, so we could ask her when we go."

"Wait."

They all looked at Rogue, who looked confused for a moment.

"What are you saying, about the 1st master, isn't she like, dead?"

Lucy explained to him, "Apparently, she has an ethereal body and tends to play around a lot, but you can't see her because you guys don't have the mark of our guild...We'll figure something out for that"

He blinked, "Oh, I see."

"Ok, then it's settled, we'll set sail for Tenroujima in 2 days,, make sure your ready."

" Erza, you forgot to say something really, really really important."

"What?"

Lucy faced the others, "Just remember to bring light clothes or swimsuits. Rogue, that applies to you too. If we( FT), see you wearing those clothes to the island, we will make you wear lighter clothing, wayyyy lighter than those clothes. And if you don't cooperate... let's say we will force it off and on you, understand?"

Everyone except FT mowed a few steps back.

"Aye!"

If you were wondering why they moved back, Lucy had a super duper creepy smile on her face.

"Good!"

* * *

**(Note this part is a bit... long)**

**Timeskip **

**2 Days later**

**Normal POV**

"Kagura"

"Here"

"Millianna"

"Here, nyah!"

"Arania"

"Here"

"Risley"

"Here"

"Lyon"

"Here"

"Chelia"

"Here!"

"Yuka"

"Here"

"Jura"

"Here"

"Ichiya"

"Men~"

"Hibiki"

"Here"

"Ren"

"Here"

"Eve"

"Here"

"Sting"

"Here"

"Rogue"

"Here"

"Did you bring light clothes?"

"Yes, Lucy..."

"Good"

"Rufus"

"Here

"Orga"

"SAIKYO SAIKYO NUMBE-"

"Shut Up."

"Wendy"

"Here!"

"Lucy"

"Here"

"Gray"

"Here"

"Natsu"

. . .

"Natsu?"

. . .

"NATSU!"

"I think I might know where he is...Be right back"

They watched Lucy's retreating figure when they heard, "Ummm...is Juvia late?"

"JUVIA-CHAN!"

"EEKKK!Lyon-sama!"

"Oi Oi, Lyon, give the girl some space..."

"What? Are you jealous Gray?"

"The heck?! But why are you here Juvia?"

"I asked her to come, I thought she would help us in the water"

"I guess you're right Erza"

"Lucy's back!"

They turned their heads and saw a upset and angry Lucy dragging a unconscious, bruised, bloody, maimed Natsu.

"Lucy-san, what did you do to Natsu-san?"

"Well Wendy, he had the nerve to sneak into my place and eat everything, so I did what I do all the time when he trespasses, but this time, damage X10."

Sting whispered to Rogue, "Who knew bunny-girl would be able to knock out Natsu-san?"

He whispered back, "Never judge a book by it's cover"

Lucy's ears perked up and turned to the two.

The two then started shaking in fear.

"Did I hear you say bunny-girl?"

"N-N-n-n-n-no" His stuttering was worse than Aries.

"Juvia, can I use some water?"

"Sure"

"Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

"What do you wa- Juvia! Nice to see you again! How are you?"

"Fine, thank you"

"Ok, what do you want, Lucy?"

"Well apparently, see that guy with the blond hair and weird clothes? (Sting: HEY!) He made fun of Scorpio."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"I know, Scorpio's way better than him."

"You bet he is Lucy, can I make him pay for it?"

"Sure, ask the other spirits to help if you want"

"Awwww, your so evil sometimes, Lu, be right back"

* * *

**Sometime after Sting was beat up by the spirits.**

**On le boat**

**Normal POV**

"Urghhhh...It's so hot..."

"That's why I told you to bring light clothes."

"Urghhhh...*Barfing sounds"

"Wendy" "Yes, Lucy-san?"

"Why don't you heal those miserable people over there"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about Troia!"

* * *

**After cute little Wendy heals them all except Natsu**

"Thanks Wendy, who knew you could do that"

She smiled, it was nice being praised.

"Say, how come you aren't sick?"

Everyone began looking at Sting as if he was the weirdest and craziest person on earth.

"What?"

Wendy sighed, "I'm the sky dragon slayer, I specialize in healing people, thats why I'm immune to it."

"oh"

* * *

**30 min later**

**Tenroujima**

**Normal POV**

"Woah, woah, and woah. Is that a tree?!"

"Yep, it's like the source of our magic, it protects us."

"That is awesome"

"Let's go, the 1st master is somewhere on this island and we got to find her, and ask her some questions."

"AYE!"

* * *

**Man, I slept till twelve and I'm still hecka tired.**

**Can't be helped I guess.**

**Well, did you like this chapter? **

**I hope you did, the next chapter would probably be about Mavis and finding the sapphire.**

** ~Rose**


	3. Chapter 3: Worries

** It's been 4 days and 2 of the 4 were horrible...**

**I was forced by my mom to go to the dentist and the doctors... I currently have one shot on my upper left and right arm, and one on my lower left arm.**

**It was very painful...so painful indeed**

**I wanted to sleep...**

**Sleep, such a beautiful thing to do... with nothing to bother you... UNTIL THAT FREAKING ALARM CLOCK COMES IN! ARGHHHHH!**

**Because of the signs of another world war between Erza, Gray, and Natsu... I will give you you cookies via PM, bella- romeo. Thanks a lot!**

**Random person: Did anyone say cookie?**

**NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STALKER!**

**Disclaimer: Due to many reasons, I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

** At Tenroujima**

**Normal POV**

"Now, our first priority is to find the first master and-"

"Erza-san... We can't see her remember?"

Erza looked at Hibiki. "As I was saying..."

Hibiki sweatdropped, _"She ignored me..."_

"...We will ask her if she knows about the sapphire and the set up camp afterwards, got it?"

"Yes, Erza" Apparently everyone knew not to get her annoyed.

"Good, now I will separate you into groups, when you find her, use the signal flare to tell us, and stay there until everyone arrives, the groups are:

1. Natsu, Sting, Yuka, Ichiya, Risley

2. Gray, Rufus, Lyon, Ren, Arania

3. Lucy, Rogue, Hibiki, Millianna

4. Wendy, Chelia ,Orga ,Eve

5. Me, of course (A/N: This is still Erza speaking), Jura, Kagura

Well, that is all, ready, go!"

And with that they started off to find the 1st with one person able to see her, and the rest unable to see her

* * *

**With Group 1**

**Normal POV**

"Uhhh, so how do we start, Natsu-san?"

"Sting-kun, do not fear, he has everything in control. Men~"

"But he...he's..."

"Running all over like a dog and sniffing like a dog.."

"Ahh, Yuka-kun, good observasion. Men~"

"Hm? HEY!"

Sting turned around in surprise. "What is... it..."

He saw silly Natsu playing around with a slimy frog thingy.

"_And he's my idol, too..."_

"Do you think Lucy would like this thing?!"

"I'm a girl, and I don't think she would like that..."

"Agreed." Apparently the other 2 (Yes, not Ichiya) boys knew Lucy would NOT like it.

"Men~"

* * *

**With Group 2**

**Normal POV**

"Gray, can you tell me about the 1st master of your guild?"

"I also want to hear, it would be worth memorizing."

"This would be interesting."

"Ok, well first of all the 1st is a very childish girl and can be also very serious."

"Bipolar?"

"NO! you know what's weird about her?"

"What?"

"She's a ghost, but can feel the need to use the bathroom."

"..."

"Gray, Lyon...Clothes"

"SHIT!"

"I will definitely memorize this."

"RUFUS!"

* * *

**With Group 3**

**Normal POV**

"So Lucy, do you want to go on a date after this? Hm?"

"Ummmmm... No."

"Awww...Why?"

"Because she has me!"

"Leo?!"

"Loke what are you doing here?!"

"KITTY CAT! Nyah~"

"I'm not a kitty, I'm a lion."

"So your the leader of the 12 Zodiacs, huh?"

"Well, yes Rogue, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too"

Lucy sighed, "_At least THEY got along, good thing Rogue isn't like the old Sting."_

* * *

**With Group 4**

**Normal POV**

"Wendy-chan, do you want to hang out after this mission?"

"Umm, I don't think I have time..."

"EH? Why?"

"Ummm...I promised Romeo I would go on a mission with him so-"

"WHO"S ROMEO?!"

"Eve! Don't do that, let Wendy decide her love life."

"Chelia! It's not like that, between me and him...*Blush*

"Then why are you blushing so much?"

"..."

"Thought so!"

"SAIKYO SAIKYO NUMBER-"

"Umm... Orga-san, your disturbing the animals...gomenesai!"

* * *

**With Group 5**

**Normal POV**

. . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"It's so peaceful and quiet..."

"Perfect for meditating, there are even waterfalls."

"I agree, but we only come here like, once a year, so we don't have much time to do those things."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . .

* * *

**Rose: Well that group was certainly boring**

**Mashima-sama: Their too serious**

* * *

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Lucy had just saw something move in the bushes and was very, very suspicious.

"There was something in the bushes... I saw it. I'll go take a look."

"I'll go with you."

All heads turned to Loke.

"What? I mean like if it was the 1st, I can see her, I have the mark of the guild too, you know."

So the two ventured into the bushes and then stood there.

1...

2...

3...

"1st?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"oh yeah, we can't see her"

Rogue then walked to them a saw in the bushes, a lizard.

"So the 1st is a lizard?"

Suddenly a voice talked back to him, making him over.

"HEY! It's rude to say that someone is a lizard!"

"W-who was that?"

"Oh, you can't see me...I know! I'll put a temporary Fairy Tail mark on you guys so you can see me!"

Then suddenly the rest of them saw a girl that looked like a child. She had very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with 2 blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She seemed to like going bare foot. (taken from the wikia)

"I'm Mavis Vermillion, the 1st master of Fairy Tail!"

"I see, pardon for my rudeness."

"Your so polite!"

She saw that Lucy was next to him with a blank face, so she pulled her to the side while the others looked confused.

*whisper* "Lucy, is he your boyfriend?"

"No, and he can hear you..."

Mavis blinked, "_He could?" _She looked back and saw that he had a very annoyed face.

"Are you a dragon slayer?"

"Yes, and to your question before, the answer is No."

"Did anyone activate the signal flare?"

. . . . .

* * *

**After everyone arrives**

**After they are marked by Mavis**

**After they get over her appearance**

**After they explain the situation**

* * *

"WHAT!? Do you realize how dangerous it is, I maen, people died from doing this!"

"We have to , the council ordered us."

"The council never fails to put lives at stakes..."

She sighed, why had the 3rd agreed to this...

"Well, fine, we'll discuss tomorrow, you guys need to eat and rest."

"I'll take care of that!"

* * *

**And she did...**

"Man, I'm stuffed!"

"Thanks Virgo!"

"Punishment? Princess?"

"How about a NO!"

"Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!"

"Y-yes, Lucy?"

"Can you produce some wool we can sleep on?"

"S-sure..."

* * *

**After she did her job of making sure they were addicted to her fluffy wool**

"SOOOOO FLUFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!"

* * *

**I had to redo this chapter...**

**When I uploaded it, there was many things wrong with it...**

**~Rose**


End file.
